


The Gurnius Affair (As Witnessed By Terry Cook)

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, the title sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gurnius Affair (As Witnessed By Terry Cook)

_**Hey fellas, I'm in the room too.** _ _**** _

_**This guy looks very familiar.** _

_**I feel like I'm missing some subtext here.** _

_**Whoa, that came out of nowhere!** _

_**Napoleon's arm certainly landed in a very interesting place.** _

_**Why are they looking at each other's mouth like that? Are they lip readers?** _

_**Is it necessary for him to be on top of Napoleon like that?** _

_**Seriously, guys, is that really necessary?** _

_**Damn, he is really pissed at having to torture Napoleon!** _

_**Hey fellas, I'm still in the ... oh, never mind.** _

 


End file.
